Mission Collaboration
by knuxnbat
Summary: Jet, fed up with both Storm and Wave's petulant behaviour decides to set up a mission for the two so they can collaborate better. *I decided to continue!*
1. Chapter 1

Jet was sitting on his desk _trying_ to make a castle out of card. There wasn't much to do anymore ever since they gave up being thieves. This was now Jet's favourite past time. That, or face book. Jet held his breath as he slowly and steadily raised a card to finish his 1000 card castle masterpiece.

'_Slowly…'_

"STORM QUIT HOGGING THE PEANUT BUTTER!"

Jet withdrew his hand away from the castle, mentally cursing Wave for almost loosing his concentration. Again he drew his hand towards the castle almost placing the last card onto the top.

"WAVE! GIVE ME THE DAMN JELLY!!"

Jet gasped as he felt the ground shake, thankful that the castle was still alive. He smiled as the last card touched the top; all good things came to an end.

"WHERE'S THE BREAD!?"

"WHERE'S THE BREAD!?"

The castle came tumbling down with Jet still holding that one last card. His eyes shrank as his smile remained. He quivered in anger, tears threatening to fall and fists balled…

"No!"

Storm and Wave looked towards Jet's room and ran over barging in.

"What happened?!"

They saw Jet sprawled out on the card covered floor face down. Jet looked up wide eyed, pupils shrinking and smiling creepily.

"You guys…killed…my…1000 card…CASTLE!"

Jet sprang at the two now petrified birds screaming mad.

Storm and Wave quickly regained cautiousness as they ran for their lives out Jet's room closing it, bodies pressed against the door.

---

Both Storm and Wave were in the garage, neither one speaking to the other, in fear of Jet. Wave was working on upgrading her extreme gear and Storm was weight lifting.

---

Jet sat on his desk with his legs crossed and fingertips pressed together against his beak thinking. Thinking of a way to get Storm and Wave to work together without fighting every 2 minutes, because honestly, they were getting on his last nerve.

'_This is what I'll do…I'll send them off to a 'faux' mission with tasks they HAVE to do!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

---

Jet got off of his table and opened the garage. Wave and Storm ran to the back cowering behind a table. Jet smiled trying to look convincing.

"I've got a present for you guys…"

Jet pulled out a sharp edged item halfway before Storm yelled in desperation.

"Don't kill us we're sorry!"

Jet laughed and pulled the rest out revealing an envelope. Wave and Storm both breathed a sigh of relief.

He threw it at them and Wave caught it.

"It's a mission I expect you two to follow. A mission…of collaboration."

Jet turned around to leave but stopped.

"Oh and before I forget, everything is all set, so all _you_ guys have to do is be there. You get two weeks. You leave tomorrow."

Jet left the two with the envelope. Wave opened it and dumped the contents onto the table. There was a set of keys with numbers on them, a map, a paper entitled 'Mission Collaboration' and a balloon…wait…is that what it looked like it was?

Both Storm and Wave blushed madly at what they saw: a latex condom

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"GET IT OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Storm flung it away with the envelope and Wave growled punching Storm on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Wave who was still flustered avoided making eye contact.

"Just because!"

'_Jet…you're a dead man!'_

Jet snickered at the two as he left to start another card castle.

---

The next morning, Wave woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She woke up and looked at the time.

"Eight o'clock? It's too early in the morning."

Wave turned her back to squeeze in some more sleep time before she heard Jet screaming at the top of his lungs.

" Wave storm, get up!"

Storm slapped his hand against his face with a frown. He got up and headed for the washroom.

Wave got up as well heading the same direction. The both stopped, their appearances a mess and looked at each other frowning. Jet saw the two and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh boy, this is new. We'll settle this how we always settle it 'kids',"

Both swallow and albatross clenched their fists and drove them towards the opposite direction. Both yelled while they made their moves.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Wave drew scissors as Storm drew rock. It looked like Storm won the advantage of getting to go to the washroom first. Wave pout and crossed her arms, clearly not an early bird. The grey avian laughed.

"I win! And man I really gotta go... Those beans I ate last night are really setting down,"

Wave drew her wrench at Storm but his the door instead.

---

A chapter I found on my computer the other day. Read and review and tell me if you want the rest. It's gonna be really short if you guys actually want me to continue this.

Knuxnbat 2:24 PM

Collaboration


	2. Weights ‘n Weed

---------------------

Weights 'n Weed

---------------------

When they got to their first destination after a long while of arguing and useless pit stops, Wave and Storm were both surprised to see an arena with the muffled sounds of crowds. The big flickering neon sign read 'Frenzy Coliseum'. The swallow whipped out the instruction sheet given to them by Jet.

'_Hey losers, guess you made it this far without killing each other on the way. I want you guys to go into the Frenzy Colliseum and register for the match there. You guys will both be working as a TEAM to beat your opponents. Good luck, you're gonna need it...for real.'_

Wave could almost see the smug grin planted on Jet's beak when he wrote this.

"I can't believe the fact that he thought that he could get away with misspelling coliseum,"

Storm took hold of the paper.

"I can't believe he expects me to fight with a-a little girl like you!"

Wave glared.

"I can't believe that I'm gonna have to be sleeping in the same _room_ as you!"

The albatross had on an angry expression, but it soon turned into a confused one.

"I can't believe that someone named this place _Frenzy Coliseum."_

Wave blinked twice before heading off to the door.

"I can't believe how stupid you are."

---

Once inside, the duo of Babylon Rogues got a good look inside. A caged rink, drunken weirdo's, professional wrestlers who clearly hadn't gone easy with the steroids and numerous blood stained clothing.

She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Wave was glad that this wasn't something she had to go through alone. Sure she was incredibly smart, spectacular with her board and made a mean Mac and cheese, but her fighting skills weren't that great and here, that's all that really mattered.

Storm had registered and asked Wave what the paper had said.

"Um, we have to go to the Blue Acres Motel."

---

When they reached the motel they immediately thought about killing their leader and thinking of ways to drag his body out without anyone noticing. The place was a dump. Literally. Piles of garbage were stacked high beside the structurally unsound building and the two birds doubt that there were any caretakers.

"Jet. That son of a…!"

"Hey! You can't talk about him like that!"

Jets loyal right hand man stuck up for him, quieting the swallow.

When they went in, they immediately regret it. The stench of smoke mixed in with another smell that they could not identify filled the stuffy air. When Wave put the key into the lock of the door 17, she was half expecting a corpse hanging there. Both her and Storm were surprised though when they saw a decent, fresh looking room. It consisted of a queen sized bed and a T.V on a dark brown drawer. There was a little white table with two chairs beside it. The room was small but it was sanitary.

Wave opened the window and sighed quietly at the sudden sweet breeze. She loved the breeze. Storm interrupted her, putting down their bags on the bed.

"So uh…now what?"

Both were in a slightly awkward position. Neither one really had any one on one time. It was always Jet, Storm and Wave. The swallow read the note.

"It just tells us to be prepared physically. Weights, the whole shebang are on the main floor of this dump."

Storm chuckled and flexed his muscles.

"Piece of cake!"

Wave looked in mild amusement at his brawny form. It made her feel skinny, insignificant…weak. The girl shook her head and frowned at the thought of being less than Storm of all people. _'It's all in the brains,' _she told herself. As if he had read her mind, Storm spoke.

"You know it's not always 'bout the brains."

Wave looked at him with slight shock, but regained her cool.

"What are you talking about, of course it is"

Storm chuckled and grabbed the mattress of the bed, confusing the teen girl in front of him.

"Can brains do this?"

With a swift move, the albatross lift up the mattress effortlessly.

"Stor-hey! What's this?"

Wave saw a little bag filled with weed on the bed. Just to be sure though, she sniffed it. She had never smoked weed, or anything for that matter but she knew the smell. Storm put the mattress back and grabbed the bag from Wave looking extremely happy.

"All right, jackpot!"

Wave was taken aback by her comrade's reaction.

"Jackpot?! Storm, that's _pot_ pot! Throw it out!"

The albatross looked at Wave like she was crazy.

"A-are you nuts? This is my way out of complete boredom stuck here with you!"

Realization hit the grey bird.

"Wait…you never…?"

Wave snort and sat on the bed cross-legged. Again, she felt less superior to Storm knowing that he tried something she hadn't.

"Of course not! Only numbskulls try that sort of stuff. I know better."

Laughing, Storm sat on the chair.

"Haha! If you knew better, than instead of throwing this out, you would've sold it!"

The swallow gave Storm a sharp look and crossed her arms.

"I-I. You know you can get caught for doing that sort of stuff!"

"You're not afraid of getting caught. You're just scared of trying weed. Hah! Wait till the Boss hears about this!"

Wave looked quizzical.

"Jet's done it too?"

Storm put his hands behind his head and gave the girl a mischievous grin.

"What do you think we do while you're out working on our boards?"

There was a silence in the air when finally Wave broke it. She hadn't noticed but her mouth was a gap.

"No wonder you guys would act so weird when I came back."

Sighing, she continued.

"Come on, we should get to the weights."

---

Storm wore a black baggy shirt with white shorts, and Wave wore white short shorts and her usual style of a white top. Storm blushed looking at her toned legs and cute butt. He bit his tongue and just focused on lifting weights. He couldn't help but comment though.

"U-uh, y-you look um…different."

Wave blushed as well, knowing that Storm would stutter like that every time he was flustered.

"Yeah. I know."

The swallow looked at the little ten pound weights on the ground and bend down to get them. Someone was clearly enjoying himself. Shaking his head though, Storm continued to bench press 160 pound weights. Wave knew that Storm was tough, but she didn't know how tough until now. She smirked.

"Bet you can't bench press those fifty times,"

With the weights still steadied on his arms, Storm smirked competitively.

"Fine, if I win, you have to smoke weed with me,"

"Why would you want to do it with me?"

Waves heart thud fast as another meaning came across her head. Storm brought the weights to his chest.

"It's no fun doin' it alone."

Underestimating the albatross's strength and never wanting to back down from a bet, Wave agreed.

"Okay, but if I win the bet, I get to sleep on the bed for the whole two weeks."

Wave took a seat on the edge of another bench press and count the number of times Storm had lift the weights. By the time he bench pressed forty, Wave was nervous. By the time he bench pressed fifty and kept on going, the swallow's heart sank. Storm looked over turning his head in his partner's direction.

"Let's go."

Wave stalled at the gym.

"Don't be stupid, I still have to lift weights."

Storm walked up beside her.

"With that body…U-uh…"

Storm looked at her again, flustered. _'G-gosh she's hot.'_

"Yes?"

Wave looked at the flustered teen, a little shy herself though not showing it. Storm put his hands behind his back looking up.

"…Um…with that body i-it's better to just f-forget about lifting weights."

After a moment of silence, Wave picked up some hundred pound weights with struggle.

"Unh! Your just a…weed head!"

Storm held Waves hands that where clutched around the weight and lifted the hundred pounds like a feather. The contact made them both look at each other a little awkwardly and as soon as they realized it, the looked away.

---

After an hour and a half of lifting weights with much pain and sweat, the two finally decided to go back to their room. In that time, others had come in too, noticing the pure brawn of Storm.

"Ow."

Storm giggled when he saw wave hunched over a little with a towel around her neck.

"Hah! You got tired with _that_ little workout? You'll never make it alive in the coliseum, Wave."

With a light slap on the back from Storm, wave glared at the boy.

"I get the shower first."

"Nu unh!"

Waved whipped out the key from her pocket with a confident smile.

"I could lock you out big guy."

In a swift move, the key was grabbed out of Waves hands by the albatross.

"Not if you don't have the key!"

The girl saw Storm running with the key and ran after him, despite being in pain.

"Storm! Come back here with that key!"

"I don't think so you little twig!"

Running up just being him, Wave pounced and caught Storm off balance causing him to fall forward. He turned around and Wave tried to pry his hand open. She was sitting on his stomach with her legs on either side of him and he was holding Wave off. A smoking man walked passed them.

"Ey! Get a room! This dump's full of 'em!"

They got up quickly and Storm ran to the door putting the key in the slot and turning it. Entering the room quickly as to not let his comrade in, he snickered.

"What's so funny?"

Storm gasped and turned around to see Wave sitting on the bed smiling.

"Wait, how did you…w-what?"

"I came here going under your legs, smarty,"

"W-wow. I didn't even notice you!"

"It's all my stealth, Storm."

---

_A/N Well I decided to continue seeing how people wanted it and there aren't many Storm Wave stories out there. Expect this to be short friends!_

Knuxnbat 1:06 AM


	3. And Than There Was One

-------------------------------

And Than There Was One

-------------------------------

Wave was thinking more and more about the match. She was currently taking a hot shower which calmed her nerves and washed away her aches and pains. As she sighed running her ungloved fingers through her head feathers, the swallow also thought about the fact that unless her and Storm worked together, they would be clobbered. They would be caged for crying out loud! There's no running away or using extreme gear to help.

'_I hate this. I have to work with him out of everyone.'_

The other half of her mind thought otherwise.

'_If it wasn't Storm, than who would it be? Jet? I don't think so.'_

Realization hit her hard at that moment. It's not like she hadn't thought about it before, but right now, it really stuck to her. She had no one else in the world but Jet and Storm. For as long as she could remember, it was the three of them. She spoke to herself quietly.

"Wow…has it been this long?"

"YES it has! I've been waiting for the bathroom for 15 minutes! Hurry up!"

Grunting, Wave got her towel and began to dress herself. She wore grey sweatpants and a white fitting tank top.

When she got out, Wave stuck her tongue out at her comrade.

---

"I pissed."

Wave look up awkwardly from her book she was reading on the bed.

"Congratulations?"

Storm brought out the bag of weed and smirked sitting down on the bed with her.

"Fuckin' hell Storm, leave me alone!"

"You promised!"

"I hate you!"

There was silence. Storm finally spoke.

"Does that mean you'll smoke with me?"

Wave never felt this nervous before. She didn't even have to move! All she had to do was smoke some weed. Was that so hard? She could see storm making some joints for them both. Storm gave his to Wave and he himself lit it. The swallow watched first how the male did it. Nervously, she did the same. She inhaled slowly, her breath ragged and her body a little shaky. She coughed out but it just tasted like burning paper.

"E-ew!"

Storm fell on the bed laughing like a moron. Wave just looked at him in aggravation and confusion,

"Hahahahah! You actually thought that I would give you weed? To _smoke_?"

"…What?"

Storm wiped a tear from his face and sat back up, seeing the girl's expression.

"It was just paper you smart ass!"

Wave unrolled the paper and indeed, that's all it was, paper. She threw it at Storm in frustration.

"Why would you do that!?"

Wave was made a fool of! How could Storm get her so nervous and riled up about something like that? Storm took another puff of his joint and sighed in content smiling.

"What the hell do you get out of that anyways?"

"The satisfaction of getting wasted…"

Wave looked at Storm sharply.

"Satisfaction? Do you even know what that means?"

Storm had a creepy grin on his face and he chuckled quietly. Wave was a little baffled by his behaviour even though she knew the affects of weed. The scent of the drug made her cringe but it also had a relaxing, almost sweet feeling to it. She wanted to leave, it was dinner times anyways.

"I'm leaving,"

While getting off the bed, her foot landed on a magazine on the floor, making her fall face first.

"Ah!"

This of course, made the albatross drop dead laughing.

"Hahahahahah!"

Wave growled and threw the magazine at him.

"That wasn't even funny!"

Storm continued to laugh.

"I-if you're going out, get something to eat, I'm hungryyy,"

Wave slammed the door and wondered if he'd be alright by himself.

---

When she came back, she gasped and almost dropped the pizza box in her hands.

"STORM!"

The albatross turned around and smiled.

"You know Wave, I've noticed that when you're pissed off, your fists are clenched real tight. It's cute,"

After putting down the food and deciding what to do about Storm's body when he died by her hands, Wave marched over and grabbed his shirt bringing him dangerously close to herself.

"What in all of Babylon do you think you're doing with my board!?"

When she got no answer from the bird she was about to let him go when she suddenly felt his big arms around her.

"You should really learn to just sit back and relax you know,"

With her eyes wide and her beak red, Wave couldn't do much. When she came back to her senses though, she squirmed and yelled, her eyes going narrow.

"Storm! Stop…stop hugging me!"

Even saying that was a challenge for the poor flustered swallow. His response took her aback just as much as his hug though.

"Not until you hug me back…"

The smell of weed was still on him and even though Wave knew that he probably wouldn't remember this moment tomorrow, there was a chance that Storm could remember this hug. What would happen?

"No! Now let go!"

He hugged her tighter and when her struggling increased he licked at her neck and his hands traveled downwards. Wave gasped sharply and for a moment, she stopped her struggle. This was a completely different feeling for her.

"S-Storm…!" _'Aw great, I got his stutters!'_

As much as it killed her pride, Wave slowly enveloped the grey bird into a gentle embrace.

"There. Now let me go!"

Thankfully, Storm let the girl down and smiled down at her. It wasn't his usual smirks; it was a sincere looking smile. Before Wave got to admire it though, Storm started to laugh again. Wave had it. She kicked her comrade in the legs and started to rant to him.

"Storm! What is wrong with you!? I want you to just _stop_ it! I…!"

She was interrupted, to the relief of Storm, as someone knocked on their door. Wave went over and flung it over, Storm still had his stupid grin on his face.

"What?"

The handsome male starling leaned against the doorframe and looked Wave up and down before speaking.

"You two mind keeping it a little down in here?"

Storm walked over, almost tripping (even though he was already tripping).

"Hey!"

The starling smirked sniffing the air and noticing the albatross' expression. He spoke.

"Dude, you're fried…got any more?"

Wave stood there with her beak agape as Storm invited the stranger. She didn't understand how these two could enjoy something so stupid. Since it was pretty dark and going out alone would be a stupid idea in these parts, Wave decided to work on her extreme gear in the balcony. She was still mad at Storm for painting unicorn porn on her gear.

---

When Wave was finished cleaning the smut off, she went inside, only to find Storm and the sparrow gone. Sighing from both exhaustion and frustration, she plopped on the bed, the stench of weed filling up her air. Before falling asleep, a last thought came to her mind.

'_I don't know you Storm.'_

---

Bad and short, but I have been too busy this week and I haven't gotten decent sleep in a while. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I can't reply to some of you personally because you guys don't have an account, but I thank you all!

Knuxnbat 8:51 PM


	4. Oily Fights

-------------

Oily Fight

------------

I stirred awake and the first thing I saw was Storm on the same bed as me. I growled and I honestly hoped he heard me. Feeling something warm and soft I looked down at my body and saw a black and blue knitted blanket covering me. This was Storms. I guess he gave it to me after I fell asleep. Guess that was nice of him. Than again I didn't care, because first of all, I didn't want him near me when I slept, second of all I'm Wave. I saw the envelop that Jet gave and decided to open it, not waiting for Storm to get up off his lazy ass.

'_Day three idiots. Get off your lazy assess and get a bag of skillz.' _

I dropped the letter and went the bathroom. I stretched. The soreness in my legs wouldn't go away since yesterday but I would live.

It was 7:44 in the AM and this would be way to early for me back home. Shit I'm sore. Hot oil would work at a time like this. Of course, being who I am, I predicted I would be sore from all the exercise. Now if only I remembered a pot or something to warm it up in. I turned the heat way up, since the room didn't have a stove. It would take a while for the oil to heat up, but anything to help out with this pain would be great. Damn it got hot. Storm moved around in his sleep cuz of it I guess. I'm glad I'm able to bother him even in his sleep. I had to shed some layers until I was in my shorts and a white tank top.

"Storm! WAKE UP!"

I loved seeing him jolt up about a feet into the air out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Haha! You dumbass. I thought I told you that I had the bed,"

HE got up, still visibly sleepy.

"Ugh, Wave…"

I saw him cringe when he got up. I was surprised that _he_ was sore. After all, he was used to all the heavy lifting and exercise. Ew, was that…blood?

Normal P.O.V

Wave saw a little trail of blood trickle down Storm's side, right below his chest, near his ribs. Some came on his hand. He didn't look half as concerned as Wave.

"Storm what the hell happened to ya?"

He didn't reply, he just went straight the washroom, leaving the door open. Wave looked at the sheets on the bed and noticed dried blood. She got a little sick in her stomach. Spotting something shining, Wave picked up a piece of the material carefully. It was glass, tinted a dark brown colour.

"Fuck, if glass is on the bed, there's probably glass in him…"

Wave walked over to the washroom, cringing as the movement stretched her muscles. The swallow saw Storm with his eyes shut tight in pain while he tried to wipe the blood.

"Ugh FUCK!"

He put the towel down and pant a bit. It hurt him too much.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened? I know it has something to do with glass,"

Referring to a decent sized piece of glass lodged in his skin, Storm looked at Wave, clutching his side. Both were sweating profusely.

"Obviously,"

Wave walked over to the boy and proceeded to touch him, but she stopped when her hand was grabbed by him.

"OW! That hurts!"

Wave flinched because of Storm's strong grasp.

"OW! I know!"

"Oops, sorry,"

"This is dangerous. Sit down."

Storm sat down on a chair right beside the sink clenching his teeth to brace for pain. Wave got on her knees, her whole body sweating, thought right now, she didn't mind it because she was so focused on getting the glass out of her comrades side. She got out her first aid kit, being used to tending to both Jet and Storm whenever they tried something stupid. Wave worked like a doctor, setting up all the gauze, alcohol and tweezers on the counter and putting on a different pair of gloves. Storm pant when he saw the shiny tweezers.

"Fuck, this is gonna hurt isn't it?"

"Hell yeah, hehe. This serves you right,"

Storm went rigid, half out of anger and half out of pain.

"Okay, I'm starting…"

Wave gently put her hands on his cut and pressed on it to let loose a glass shard. Both Storms toes and hands clenched tightly and he didn't want Wave to continue.

'_AHH!! THIS IS FRIGGEN TORTURE!!! Okay, okay, I need something to distract me!"_

Storm looked around, trying to find anything to distract him of his pain. The walls weren't interesting and neither was the sink. The swallow bending over him was nice though. He blushed and tried to keep his arousal under control as he saw Wave's cleavage and all the sweat on her body.

'_Damn…This is good.'_

Things got better for him when the relief of glass out of his body relived him. HE sighed, that is until Wave moved onto a more smaller piece. She got the sterilized tweezers and squeezed his skin, watching the glass pop out a little. Storm screamed this time and grabbed Wave shoulders.

"AH! WAVE STOP IT!"

Wave understood what he was going through, so she tried to distract him with talk.

"Storm calm down! Now…uh…how the hell did you get the cut?"

Wave proceeded to take the glass out while Storm told his story.

"I was with Ron…"

"Who's Ron?"

"The guy you saw, OW!...The guy you saw last night,"

Wave remembered the starling and told him to continue.

"And we went to this bar…and he said some stuff and I got into a fight with him. So his gang came up and one of the guys hit me with a bottle. I won though, OW!"

Wave shook her head taking out the bloody shard.

"Storm you idiot! I told you weed was bad! And now you're gonna get the foo at our case again, all because of a mindless fight!"

Wave was pretty upset that he would do something like that. Not surprised, but upset. She went in, putting her hand on Storm's thighs, setting his beak on fire.

"What did he say anyways?"

Storm replayed the previous night in his head, thinking about what happened.

"_Eyy Storm…that bitch ya got in yer room's pretty tight. We should nail her man,"_

_Storm, who was laughing at some cracks the bartender made, but his mood turned serious after hearing that from Ron._

"_What?"_

_The starling continued._

"_Fuck, that tight ass all night…"_

_BAM! Storm punched the starling, right in the beak. He was airborne and landed with a hard thud against the wall at the other side of the bar._

"_Don't talk about her like that!"_

_Ron was bending over, his nose bleeding and his jaw possibly broken. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_He grunt and shrieked on the pain, while Storm got closer to his former 'friend'. An orange pit-bull and black wolf came at Storm, their bottles still in their hands._

"_You got some nerve, birdie. Ron here is our brotha',"_

_Storm, still drunk, punched at the wolf and missed, causing him to fall over the pit-bull. He had one down, literally, and one more to go. Things got worse as other members of Ron's gang appeared in view. Most of the people who just came in, immediately rushed out, knowing that this would be bad. It was now ten against one, and luck wasn't on his side. Storm looked around, thinking. _

'_This is great practice.'_

_He got hold of ones legs as he twirled him around and flung him at three others. They fell down, rubbing their heads. The pit-bull kicks Storm from the back as five of the members all tackled him. The albatross used all his muscle and turned around pushing the guys off with a swift kick. While he was busy with most of the members, the wolf crept up behind with a bottle in his hands._

"_CLEAR OUT BOYS! This is between me and t the grey bird. No one fucks with Ron and gets away with out a scar,"_

_All the members got off of Storm and he stood up, his fists in the air. The wolf smiled and closed his eyes half way. After about 15 seconds, the wolf made his move, smashing the bottle in his hands on the counter and charging towards Storm. _

_Storm dodged the wolf's swing to his head as he jumped sideways for protection. But the broken shards of glass got him right near the ribs, slicing through him as he fell on his side. Storm gripped his side as saw his blood on the floor. The wolf was gaining in on his defenseless victim when everyone at the bar heard police sirens ringing out._

"_SHIT! It's the cops! RUN!"_

_Storm tried to get up, but it was hard. He saw the wolf carrying Ron on his back, as he took one last glance at Storm. The albatross was still on the ground, but he got up quick, with all his strength when he saw the blue and red lights coming closer. He went out the backdoor, making sure none of his blood dripped down to leave a trail. _

_HE walked down the streets, getting really strange looks. After about half an hour, he got home, his eyes practically shut. The boy at the desk paid no attention, because he knew this would happen when he first saw Storm and Ron go out the door together. _

_When Storm got to his and Wave's room, he struggled with the key. It took him five tries to get the key into the slot. When he opened it, he closed the door silently, most of his energy drained. He saw Wave asleep, the moons light shining on her little form. To the drunken, beaten boy, her form looked like an oasis in the middle of a dessert. Grunting and squirming, the albatross lay down on the bed. The sound of Wave's shivering made him turn his head towards her. She was cold, when he touched her bare arm. Storm didn't feel cold much, so he took his blanket that was thankfully near his bed and threw it over her, not having enough energy to lay it on her properly. He drifted off, in pain and tired beyond belief, while watching Wave sleep in peace. _

Wave shook Storm's leg to get him to talk.

"W-What?"

"I said, what did he say?"

Storm thought about telling her the truth, but decided against it. It would show his deep side. Than again, Wave always knew when he would lie.

"O-oh…nothing! Just something that g-got me mad! Yeah!"

Wave clearly knew that he wasn't telling her everything. She got the rubbing alcohol and put it on a towel, smirking.

"What?"

"Tell me what he said…"

The devious swallow brought the towel close to his wound.

"…or I totally kill you with pain,"

Storms eyes went wide in terror. He remembered the last time Wave put rubbing alcohol on his cut. Imagine rubbing alcohol on a gash!

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Try me…"

Storm couldn't take it.

"OKAY OKAY! HE WAS JUST TALKING SHIT A-ABOUT YOU AND I GOT REALLY MAD SO I BEAT HIM UP AND HIS GANG, B-BUT THAN ONE OF THE GUYS GIT ME WITH A BROKEN BOTTLE AND THAN THE C-COPS CAME SO I HAD TO LIMP HERE!"

Storm was breathing heavily as much as it hurt. Wave blushed.

"About me? And you…fought them for that?"

Now both the comrades were blushing while looking at each other in the eye. Wave looked away first, concentrating on Storms wound.

'_Jeez…what should I say?"_

"Um…thanks I guess."

Hold the phone folks, Wave just thanked someone! Storm was shocked.

"U-uh…your welcome,"

Wave wiped the rubbing alcohol over Storms wound, causing him to scream really loudly.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"I was still gonna do it Storm, it had to be done,"

Wave snickered, playfully. She felt sorrier about putting him pain. After all, he got the cut mainly because of her, so she stood up and got her wrench.

"Here, hold this,"

Storm took it squeezing it tightly. It still didn't help the excruciating pain he felt with the alcohol.

"FUCK this is worse than laying an egg!!!"

"Now the _hell_ would you know how it feels like to lay an egg!"

"Well I don't! AH! But I'm sure you will, and w-when you do, than you'll know AHH!"

Wave thought about that for a split second.

'_Me have kids?"_

"I don't think so Storm,"

"It could happen!"

"Fuck no! Being with you and Jet has totally taught me one thing: Use a condom, cuz kids are horrible!"

It was silent, except for Storms painful grunts and groans. Wave cringed at one point and Storm noticed.

"What happened?"

Wave put down the bloody rag, much to the relief of Storm.

"Nothing…I'm just really sore…and sweaty,"

Wave stood up, her muscles in knots. Storm watched the swallow walk out the door, her thighs and back all shiny. It turned him on a great deal, though he would never admit. God forbid if she ever found out.

She came back in, wiping the sweat from her head and continued on Storm. She started to gauze him up, just like a pro.

"Ya know, girls don't smell bad w-when they sweat,"

Wave looked up, a questionably.

"So?"

"I'm just passing time."

Wave finished with one last strip. The stinging pain went away a little bit, but it still hurt to move his hands up.

"Damn Storm, you're lucky that it wasn't deep. You'll probably be better in three days or something like that, give or take. I just hope you're ready for the fight."

"Heh, I don't need to practice for a fight, I've had enough practice in my life,"

"Wish I could say the same thing."

Wave left him on the chair, sorely walking away to the room. Storm felt himself where the gauze was and put his shirt on. He didn't feel that hot. In fact, he barely broke a sweat.

"Thanks,"

His thank you wasn't loud enough.

"What, Storm?"

"I said Thanks,"

"Yeah yeah, I had to. Jet would kill me if I came home without you."

Storm got up, wanting to go to bed. He barely got any proper sleep. He found Wave cleaning up the sheets and sitting down slowly. Wave didn't know that Storm was behind her.

"Damn muscle aches…"

Wave put the heating down and opened the windows now that the oil was hot enough for her to be relaxed. She took her shirt off tauntingly slow, as the albatross watched, his body going hot and rigid.

"Storm, stay in the washroom!"

Too late for that.

"U-uh….I-I…uh…"

Wave squeaked and covered her self with her tank top, even though she had on a bra.

"STORM YOU PERV!"

"Hey! Y-you never told me you were strippin'!"

Wave turned the other way again, her back facing Storm. She unscrewed the lid on the warm oil and poured some on her hands, rubbing some on her shoulders. Storm just looked sat down as far away as the limits of the walls allowed him to and turned on T.V, trying to ignore his fantasies.

Wave was struggling while trying to rub some on her back and she let out a short yelp, hating when that happened. Storm turned, watching the swallow struggle. He owed her anyways.

"I can help if ya want. I-I owe you one anyways,"

Wave's blush crawled up again and after some contemplating, she lay down on her stomach, holding the bottle up to Storm.

"Fine."

Storm went over, a little excited. He took the bottle and positioned himself over her, spreading his legs on either side of her body. This got him really excited, but he tried to hide it. Wave felt his legs on her bare stomach and spoke sarcastically.

"Well, this is comfortable."

Storm put some oil on his hands and began to knead her back. Her back was so small compared to his big strong hands. Wave closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling. It was awkward for her to have him touch her like that, but the comfort and relaxation made up for that.

After rubbing her back, Storm went up to Wave's shoulders, gently massaging them. This got Wave to moan.

"Mmhh…go lower…"

Storm bit his tongue. The tone of her voice and the position they were in were both dangerously combined.

"Fuck that feels good. Do it harder,"

Yep, that got the albatross. His hands trailed from her shoulders, to her soft arms, gently stroking her. Wave didn't seem to mind that. She just thought it was part of the massage. Storm leaned in closer, Wave's tail brushing up against his chest. He decided to be sneaky.

"This thing is in the w-way…"

Wave questioned.

"Hm?"

Storm was referring to her bra strap. He pulled it up so Wave could feel what he was talking about.

"Can I-I mean should I take it off?"

It was bothering her a bit, and she was too caught up in feeling relaxed to care right now.

"Mhm, sure."

Storm fumbled with the little hook. He finally unhooked the strap and exposed her back fully. Storm took out more oil, more than was needed, and rubbed her in long slow strokes, tempted to go south. He rubbed the sides of her stomach, which made her giggle and squirm a bit. She looked cute in Storms opinion when she did that. So he did it again.

"Hmhm! Storm, c-cut it out!"

"Hehe…I found your weakness,"

Wave held his hands to make him stop and both the bird's faces lit up again. His hands were on her stomach, and slowly going down. Wave didn't protest when he did though, even with her hands right on his. She turned around , now face to face him. They were awfully close too. Storm looked down, than up again. Wave stopped him.

"Stick to the massage, boy."

She turned around, smirking to herself. Storm was a little shocked at that and disappointed, but he continued.

----

Ooh those kinky birds…Anyways, sorry for being real late. I had a LOT and I mean A LOT to do the past weeks. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and if it's the same person reviewing with different names, you don't have to. Still I appreciate all the views!

Knuxnbat 6:26 PM


	5. Curiosity

-----------

Curiosity

-----------

"Wave, you're pretty bad at this,"

Wave put down the weights she was lifting and pant a bit.

"Shut up Storm, at least I'm doing something!"

Storm was having a blast at making fun of Wave. The strength department was the only time that he could taunt the swallow and not the other way around. She put down 50 pound weights and sat down on the floor, a little out of breath.

"Hah! I could lift ten times that weight and for a longer time, Wave,"

Wave decided to ignore him and went on to the cable machine. The constant ridicule from Storm could still be heard however.

"I hope the ambulance is nearby when we're up, you'll need it,"

"Shut it Storm, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Anyways, I'm leaving. No point in babysitting you,"

Out of no where, Wave felt the urge to show the albatross that he was wrong. As stupid as it was, she asked him to a fight.

"Hold up. I'll fight with you right here and right now, just to show you how 'bad' I am,"

"Pff, fight _you_? Well, I never fought a pillow before but I'll see how it goes,"

Both stood at opposite sides of the work out room. Storm looked almost bored, knowing that this wouldn't be much of a challenge. Wave ran forward, devising a plan in her head. Storm, predictably, held his arms in front of him, expecting the girl to run right for home. Little did he know Wave skid to the right and jump kicked Storm on the back, causing him to fall forward with a thud.

"Oof! H-hey!"

Crossing her arms and looking down at Storm, she chuckled sneakily.

"You know Storm, I may not be as strong as you, but watching you in battle has taught me your moves. You're pretty damn predictable. Not to mention, it's child's play to-AH!"

Wave was interrupted by Storm pulling her down, making her land on her behind. He than slammed her against the mats face down and got over her body. He ignored the little sting in his side. His tribal necklace was dangling below in the sight of Wave.

"Wave, you should talk a little less and do a little more,"

"Get off of me!"

Grunting and using every muscle in her body, she tried to get up, but with no luck. Storm wasn't even trying.

"Storm get off of me right now or I'll bite you!"

The albatross thought about that, blushing.

"Don't bite me,"

Wave smiled devilishly, thinking that it was something that would hurt him, so she clasped her beak around his big muscular arms. She didn't know how wrong she was. Instead of bringing pain to him, it brought pleasure…sexual pleasure. He moaned getting even redder and his grip loosened.

"I-I told you not to do that,"

Storm put his chest closer to the girls back when Wave bit a little harder. Storm flipped her over and glared at her. His cold necklace was dragging around Wave's exposed neck, making her shiver.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told you not to bite me,"

Wave tried to push him off with her knees against his abdomen, but with no luck.

"Why, did it hurt you?"

His hands went down to her waist and he swooped his head down, softly nibbling Wave's neck.

"S-Storm, what are you…"

"Shh, you talk too much,"

Blushing mad in both embarrassment and being in an awkward situation, Wave's heart practically beat out of chest as Storm explored her. She had never felt like this before and most of her liked what was happening. Storm groped Wave's butt and licked her beak. Suddenly, the swallow realized what was happening and she knew that she had to stop it before things got out of hand.

"Wait, stop,"

Storm got his body off of her, his blush clearly on his beak. Wave sat up too, looking the other way. Storm asked a question, putting her in an uncomfortable position.

"Are you a virgin?"

Wave furrowed her brows, but than realized that it was stupid to get mad at something like that, so she just gave him a straight answer.

"Yeah,"

A couple of seconds passed when Wave asked her question.

"Are you?"

Wave could feel his smirk throughout the room even if she couldn't see his face.

"Nope. Lost that a while ago,"

Wave was shocked.

"To jet? Oh my god…you guys _are_ gay!"

Storm turned around with a disgusted face.

"What?! No! To a girl at the bar,"

Wave's face contoured into disgust.

"Of course…"

"You sound jealous,"

"More like disgusted. Get over yourself,"

"Hey Wave? Did you ever like anyone?"

"No, I'm heartless,"

Strom looked at her, taking the swallow literally.

"Storm, don't be stupid, of course I have!"

"You've never got any action, have you?"

Wave blushed, not knowing weather to be embarrassed of or proud of her virginity.

"I get enough action on my board,"

"Hahaha! That sounds wrong,"

Wave got up and grabbed her things, heading for the exit. Storm did the same. When they got onto the quiet elevator, Storm looked over at Wave.

"We could always test out that 'balloon' Jet gave us…you know, s-since you've never done anything like that before…"

Wave blushed and held onto her bag tightly. She thought about it, and even though imagining it with Storm both scared and shocked her, she also thought about how sex was something that she may never get. She was never the girl that guys ran after and were out of breath for, unless they were drunk. After thinking it over and opening the door to their motel room, Wave made her decision. She found the envelope that Jet had given them and took out a square packet. She turned to Storm. He had a tint of pink on his beak along with a coy smirk.

"Okay. How do I do this?"

Storm walked forward and gently laid the swallow on the bed.

---

Wow, I can't believe I did that. I think listening to Pitbull and Dizzee Rascal influenced this chapter.

Well, I'm gonna leave this here because the fic's rated 'T', sorry for any disappointment!

Knuxnbat 8:42 PM


	6. Sorry I Didn’t Listen

Sorry I Didn't Listen

* * *

The next day, Wave woke up to the sound of the shower running. She looked beside her on the bed and didn't see Storm, unsurprisingly. She got up and sighed. It would be awkward to see Storm again they way she used to. They couldn't really act like the previous night didn't happen, but they would try. It was just a one night stand, and Wave wasn't planning a follow through. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship or not. She had never had one and never really put much thought into it. She got out a towel and waited for Storm to get out of the shower. When he got out, Wave looked at the ground, then to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Didja sleep well?"

Wave blushed timidly and went towards the washroom, while Storm chuckled. Being a little sore, she decided to take a warm bath.

Back in the room, Storm took off his towel and started to get dressed, putting on red boxers and dark denim pants with beige-brown details. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. Storm looked at the bed he shared with his teammate. The sheets were tossed around and barely on the bed and pillows were all around the ground. Thinking back, Wave's performance wasn't that bad. Though in the albatross' opinion, she could have participated more. Still, good for a rookie. He thought about his feelings for the swallow. Storm didn't hate her, but he didn't love her per say. His concern for her was great, evidently. He settled to the conclusion that he cared for her. Last night was just a one night stand that didn't have to have a follow through. Putting his thoughts about Wave aside for a moment, Storm checked his side out in the mirror, noticing a difference. His wound was looking better than it did before, so he decided to get some _real _training in with someone else that was also going to be in the tournament. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Wave, I'm leaving,"

It took a moment for Wave to answer, and when she did, she sounded a little out of breath and nervous.

"Where?"

Storm smirked devilishly when he heard how nervous she sounded, so he decided to play with her a bit.

"Should I come in and tell you?"

Waves tone suddenly turned threatening.

"What?"

"Uh oh, I'm coming in!"

The swallow in the bathtub panicked.

"Storm, come in and I swear I'll crack your ribs!"

"Yeah, a twig can really have that affect on someone like me."

Storm juggled the doorknob, snickering under his breath.

"STORM! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"Relax, nothing I haven't seen already,"

"I should report you for rape!"

"How is this rape? And don't even tell me that last night was rape because you asked for it,"

Wave scrunched up her eye brows and had her beak turned into a frown.

"I told you to stop last night…"

Her voice was too quiet for Storm to hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said I told you to stop!"

For some reason the girl started to tear up and her throat had knots in them. Storm tried to wrack his brain to remember such a thing.

"W-When?"

She found the courage to speak, even if she didn't want to. Wave brought her knees up to her chest and tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but with now luck.

"Last night you moron,"

Storm desperately tried to remember, but he couldn't.

"Storm, you're so pathetic. I told you stop when you were all over me…"

The swallow's voice cracked, and she knew it went by noticed, so she wept while sniffing and tried to stop. She continued to speak.

"Y-you hurt me! And you didn't even stop to see if I was okay!"

Storm thought back to last night.

_Wave was flat on her back, removing her hand from her team mates member. It was the most awkward she had ever been in and she wondered if it was the same case for Storm. He was sweating and both were out of breath. Fully exposed, the albatross proceeded to strip Wave, slowly pulling her pants down and taking off her top, with a little bit more effort. Wave was rigid and neither one spoke to each other. Their minds were busy at work contemplating the situation they got into. Wave and Storm both met gazes for a split second before turning their eyes away. It was a good thing it was dark in the room. _

'_What am I doing?! This is Storm! The retarded, foolish idiot who never thought anything of me! Why am I even doing this? I should just stop this before he actually has sex with me,'_

_Wave listened to her thoughts and put both hands on Storm's shoulders. He had gone down and started to lick her stomach, nibbling on it affectionately. Suddenly, Wave didn't want him to stop. _

_After about half an hour more of playing, Storm's body was over Wave's much smaller one. He was out of breath when he spoke and completely in the mood to just rip the swallow in half. _

"_I'm going in!"_

_Wave's heart skipped several beats and she bit her tongue, a couple of tears coming to her eyes. She finally got some courage to speak up. Perhaps she was a little too quiet._

"_Storm, Stop!"_

_It was too late however as Storm pushed himself in, unknowingly, much more roughly than either of them had anticipated. _

Storm's mood was now of remorse and guilt. He now remembered, but he said nothing so Wave kept on talking in her softer, now cracking voice. Storm hated to see his team mate like this. He never saw this side of Wave before. It was as if he had hit a boulder through her brick wall.

"I'll admit, it felt good after the pain…"

There was a pause as Wave thought about how good it felt.

"…but I thought you would respect it if I told you to slow down, o-or stop all together, but you didn't listen to me! You _never_ listen to me! That's why we make a shitty team, that's why we're always the losing side!"

This was a lot for the albatross to absorb and all these new sides of Wave were really confusing him. He knew that what he said next was probably the least he could say, but it was also what felt like the most effective.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, d-don't cry…I-it's not like you,"

Storm waited for a snappy reply, but he heard her get out of the tub. A few moments later, Wave swung the door open and stormed out, dressed in baggy grey sweats and a white tank top. It caught Storm off guard when she came out. He noticed that she was getting her things and packing her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving,"

"But the tournament-"

"Storm, I'm leaving the Babylon Rogues. Bye."

Storms eyes shot open and for a moment he was in shock. After a while though, He followed her out the door, in hopes of finding her and making peace.

"Wave wait!"

Storm did not get woman.

---

Hey guys! I'm sorry that you guys thought that I ended the story in the last chapter. When I said I was going to 'leave this here', I only meant that I was ending the chapter right there. Anyways, I hope I didn't make Wave too dramatic or PMS-ish. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda sick and I'm also tired. Plus, I wanted to clear the confusion. Until next chapter!

Knuxnbat 10:11 PM


	7. Us

----

Us

---

While putting on his black rock band shirt, Storm ran after Wave. He caught up to her easily and got into the elevator, just about to miss the doors. Wave furrowed her brows and was about to push the open door button, but Storm stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Wave, would you just stop for a second?"

"Why? You didn't,"

Storm sighed.

"Look I'm sorry! Why can't you just forgive me? You can't leave the Babylon Rogues..."

The swallow crossed her arms and looked down.

"...It wouldn't be the Babylon Rogues without you,"

Wave thought about that. It was true, if her teammates didn't care about her, Storm would let her go.

"Fine,"

Storm smiled slowly. Wave looked up at him with a faint smirk.

"But, I get full access to the PB and J when we get back home,"

Storm looked at her confused, but than realized it was her way of saying that everything was all right.

"Deal,"

They shook on it and went out the elevator. They looked around, both quiet.

"So..."

"So...I guess I should head up now,"

Storm thought, than told Wave to stay.

"Why don't we have breakfast?"

"I guess we should."

Both team mates walked outside silently.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Any place that has food,"

"Oh, I couldn't figure that out on my own, thanks,"

Storm had always hated Wave's sarcasm, but it didn't bother him so much right now. They both saw a fast food joint and went inside. Storm looked down at the girl.

"You eat burgers?"

"Why wouldn't I? I always eat em at home,"

"What?! I never noticed,"

"You and Jet are barely ever home,"

Wave ordered a fish burger with french fries and coke and so did Storm, only he super sized everything and took three burgers.

"Ew, how can you eat so much?"

"How can you eat so little?"

After half an hour, they were done. Wave looked around, than spotted the blue starling from before entering the restaurant.

_"Oh crap!"_

She tried not to be seen and Storm noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure,"

Lucky for them, Ron the starling had his back turned in the line up and both of them were able to sneak out. Storm felt his pockets and noticed that he forgot about his wallet on the table.

"Hold on a sec I gotta go get my wallet,"

Wave gasped and turned around but Storm had already gone inside. She watched from outside as he got his wallet from the table and was heading back to the door. Unfotunately, Ron was heading in the same direction and both birds walked into each other. Wave groaned and head to the entrance.

"Aw man Storm, look in front of ya once in a while!"

Wave couldn't help but take that as a double meaning. Ron looked at Storm and rememberd the fight they had.

"Well well, it's my buddy Storm,"

Storm had his fists clenched and his beak in a snarl.

"I'm not finished with you yet, starling,"

He felt Wave's hand on his arm.

"Storm, come on we've gotta go,"

He didn't listen and kept his glare.

"I would fight with you right now, but unfortunately..."

Ron revealed his arm behind his jacket that was now in a cast.

"...you kinda killed my arm. Don't worry though, my buddies' will take care of you,"

Wave pulled the albatross away with her out the door.

"Good thing he had a broken arm or I would've killed him, I swear,"

Wave looked up at Storm, than she went back into the restaurant where Ron was sitting. The starling looked at her than smirked.

"Come to apologize for your boyfriend?"

Taking his cup of red soda, Wave splashed it on his face and smiled.

"Nope. Came to do that,"

Since Ron couldn't do much about it, he remained sitting, gawking at the swallow. When she returned outside, Storm was surprised.

"Woah...nice!"

"Haha, would've done more, but I dont wanna kill a cripple,"

Both looked at each other and smiled. The times that they both smiled together were rare, and that feeling they got in their stomachs returned. Wave spoke.

"Where to now?"

Storm thought about it hard.

"Surfing?"

"I don't think thats too good for your wound. How about hiking?"

"Hiking? Are you serious?"

"What's so wrong about that?"

Storm shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you wanna go hiking anyways?"

"Storm, it's beautiful here! Well, once you get past the motel,"

"Fine whatever. I'm taking my gear,"

After a quick stop at the motel to get their gear, they head north towards a woodsy park. On the way there, the water from the lake shimmered in the sun in a breath taking view.

"Wanna go swimming?"

Wave rolled her eyes.

"My clothes will get wet genious,"

"No one said you needed them on,"

"Shut it. I guess we could stop by there though,"

They both parked their gear in the sand. Wave sat down on the sand near the water and began skipping stones and Storm was checking out the girls on the beach.

"Damn..."

For some reason, Wave minded that a little bit, but she brushed it off. She heard him running up to her.

"Hey, watch the boards while I go talk to that chick,"

_"Storm, you're an idiot"_

The swallow was enjoying her time alone at the beach, but after half an hour she was getting tired of analyzing sea shells and building sand castles. She looked for her comrade and spotted him by the beach side bar flirting with some girl.

"Storm! Get your ass over here!"

Both Storm and the girl with him turned to see Wave. Storm glared as he said his good bye to the new girl and went off towards Wave.

"Wave, that was _not_ cool! She was about to give me a date!"

"You really want her to give you a date? Cuz looks to me she's a little busy,"

Wave pointed at the girl and Storm turned around to see that she was making out with another guy.

"O-oh..."

Both began to ride their gear again, heading for the park. Surprisingly it was very quiet and barely anyone was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Who cares?"

"True."

Wave lay down on the grass and sighed. Storm sat down beside her.

"Now what?"

"I'm just relaxing. You can go now."

Storm sensed that something was up with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away,"

"Is this about me last night because I thought we were clear on that,"

Wave groaned and sat up, now eye level with Storm.

"We didn't really clear anything up. Only thing that we cleared up was that I'm not leaving the Babylon Rogues...for now. I slept with you for crying out loud and you're so chill about it!"

"W-wel you are too!"

"No, I'm not chill about it,"

"What the hell Wave, why are you so stressed out? Never heard of one night stands?"

"I have!"

There was a silent moment and Wave started to rip at the grass underneath her. How she felt right now was like nothing she ever felt in a long time. She felt like she wanted to talk to someone about how she felt, and since she couldn't be too picky about who she talked to was, she spoke to Storm.

"I just thought that it would mean something the first time I did it,"

Storm listened quietly and blushed at how insensitive he was. He felt a pang of guilt in him, than he thought about weather it meant anything or not to _him_. He hated to admit, but there were times, like the ones he had this morning with Wave that he loved. Even at home there were times that he really enjoyed Waves company.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

Wave began to speak.

"No-"

Storm interrupted her.

"Tell me the truth,"

Wave looked down at her shoes and felt what was left of her pride die out inside of her. With a long sigh, she relied.

"Yes. Not like it matters to you though,"

Storm said nothing, but he stood up and extended his hand out to Wave. She looked at him and got up by herself.

"Let's go,"

As smart as Wave was, she couldn't see what the albatross was playing at, so she quietly went with him.

After about fifteen minutes of walking through a trail to the top of a big hill, they were both looking down at the park where they were on.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Didn't you wanna go on a hike?"

Wave gave Storm a 'are you serious?' look and went to a large rock to sit on it. Storm followed behind and sat close to her, putting his hand on her small one. Waves face heat up and she jolt a little bit on the spot.

"Storm, what are you doing?"

It was Storms turn to blush.

"U-uh...I thought that...we should give it a chance...that's all,"

Wave left his hand on hers and tried hard to look him right in the eye.

"Give what a chance?"

The albatross took a deep gulp and continued.

"Us."

---

Woot! Looks like Storm making a move...another move hehe. That's chapter seven for ya.

Thanks so much for everyones reviews, I really do appreciate them! It's cuz of you guys that I keep on writing :)

knuxnbat 8:55 PM


	8. Not Those Two!

Not Those Two!

Wave tried to control her nervousness and removed her hand.

"What makes you think I want that?"

Storm smirked and put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm, lemme think. We slept on the same bed, I saw you naked, you lost your virginity to me..."

Wave blushed and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Okay okay enough! Still, though, you're not good enough for me,"

Storm rolled his eyes. Here he was trying to be a decent man for once, and she blows that off. He spoke under his breath.

"Now I know why she was a virgin,"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"AH! NOTHING!"

Wave 'humphed' and turned around with her arms crossed like a spoiled child.

"Why are you doing this?"

Wave's tone of voice was much more soft now and she turned back around to face Storm. The boy just shrugged and blushed.

"I just want to try..."

"How come? Why now? Just days away from the match."

Storm looked around at the scene and sighed.

"You know what, forget it. Forget I ever asked,"

After one last glance at Wave, Storm started to walk down the hiking path, down the hill and undoubtedly to the bar. Wave kept her serious and rigid posture. As soon as he left however, she relaxed and brought her knees up to her chest and kept a steady glare at the scenery. Inside her head, she was having an arguement with her self. Wave liked to call them; bitch one and bitch two.

_"You know Wave, he may be stupid and a total pot head, but at least he's showing a little decency,"_

_"Oh what the fuck, that's bulshit! He's a dousche and there's nothing else to it,"_

_"If that was all there was to him, why did he stick around and at least give you a chance like that?"_

_"Obviously, he just wants the action every night. I say screw the oaf and move on!"_

_"Well I say give him a chance. If not now, at least try later on. He seems okay to me,"_

_"EVERYONE seems 'okay' to you! All men are insidious little ass holes who want nothing more than what's between your legs,"_

_"Not Storm though! If he just wanted you for those purposes, he wouldn't have powned that guy at the bar,"_

_"Blah blah, he just wanted his two seconds of fame,"_

_"Whatever. Hey, where did he go any ways?"_

Wave looked up suddenly, disrupting her mental fight. She really had no idea where Storm went, but she had a hunch.

Storm was riding through the park, glancing at the people there. Most were with their boys or girls. Storm never had a relationship, and this 'rejection' caught him a little off guard. He was having a mind fight of his own.

_"That little bitch is an idiot. She's not good in bed either,"_

_"Your perception in woman is contoured if you believe that their only purpose is to fulfill the sexual desires that man so desperately wants."_

_"I can hardly understand half the shit you're saying. Dumb it down a bit will ya?"_

_"I'm sorry, I forgot that we were Storm's thoughts. What I mean to say is that there are things other than sex that woman can do,"_

_"Yeah, like make me a sandwich. I wonder if Wave'll do that..."_

"Ugh..."

The albatross sighed and sped around on his board. He wished that Jet was here. He definitely wouldn't know what to do, but he was good at cheering Storm up.

Wave was back in the workout room, battling a punching bag. She found that she was at her best when she was pissed, or just needed things off of her mind. With a hard blow to the bag with her foot, Wave got a look at the entrance of the gym and saw none other than Rouge the Bat. Wave's eyes widened a bit and her heart sank. She remembered the last time that she and Wave raced against each other with extreme gear. It wasn't pretty. Trying to avoid Rouge, Wave quietly started to walk back to the change room.

"Hey birdy,"

Her sultry voice made the swallow stop and roll her eyes. She turned around and faced Rouge.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here for the match. Winner takes the Master Emerald,"

Wave had no idea that the stakes where so high. _'Of course she would battle if the Master Emerald was the prize...'_

"Who are you paired up with?"

Rouge smirked and cocked her hip with a hand resting on it.

"Knuckles. Storm's buddy. Man, this match is getting easier and easier,"

"How did you know that I was with Storm?"

Rouge giggled and came closer to Wave.

"You may not have noticed, but we're right down the hall from you guys. I thought you had an IQ of 300,"

"How'd you find out the Master Emerald was the prize?"

"I noticed that the Master Emerald was missing from Knuckles' island and decided to do a little detective work. I saw Knuckles looking for it and since I'm such an angel, I decided to help him,"

Rouge winked and took off her hoodie, stretching out. Wave blushed.

"Wait, I thought you hated that red mutt,"

"You ask a load of questions. Better start practicing cuz you're really gonna need it,"

Wave crossed her arms and glared at the bat.

"Don't need much of it. Now that I know I'm up against a whore and her puppet. What did you have to do to convince Knuckles to let you join him..."

Rouge's ears perked up and she turned around to face her new apponent.

"You should probably shut your mouth and open your mind to the fact that we're gonna win,"

Both were on a roll.

"...didja have to give him head, or agree to be his sex toy. I wonder,"

That did it for Rouge, as she delivered a kick to the abdomen of Wave. When she was on the ground, Rouge was over her in a flash and holding her down.

"Watch your mouth Wave, "

"Get your skank body off of me!"

Putting instincts ahead now, Wave knee kicked Rouge off of her. Rouge did a somersault and got up on her feat. She flipped back and grasped Waves head in between her thighs and tossed her over backwards. At the exact moment, Storm came in through the door. Wave collided in with him and sent them both on the ground. Rouge walked over to them wit ha cocky grin.

"Hah! Looks like I got two idiots for the price of one!"

If you guys guessed that I was bringing out Rouge and Knuckles, than kudos for you! You know I can't resist my favourite couple. Looks like the Babylonians have more to worry about than their relatio˜ship status'.

knuxnbat 7:53 PM


	9. You Again!

----------------

You again?!

----------------

Storm and Wave stood up and kept their glare even with Rouge. The bat was in a relaxed pose, unlike the two birds she stood in front of.

"How you doin' Storm?"

Storm blushed and began to stutter.

"U-uh...I-I'm fine..."

Wave elbowed him sharply. Knuckles came in with his fists bandaged in white strips, looking a lot more muscular than the last time the babylonians came face to face with him.

"What are these clowns doing here?"

"They're our competition Knux. Told ya this would be a sinch,"

Knuckles looked at Storm and wore a cocky smirk.

"Good thing you're here, we've got some unfinished business,"

Storm grunt and stood up, blood boiling and fists raised. As much as Wave would have liked to see this brawl between the two, she knew that it would do no good.

"Storm, stop. Hold it till the final match...if you guys can make it that far,"

Pursing her lips and smiling, Rouge replied.

"Oh you wont have to worry about that, sweetie,"

"Come on Rouge, let's go to the other room,"

Knuckles left the gym they were in and went to the one next door. Rouge began to walk out too, but stopped by Storm.

"If we get to fight, I hope you don't pound me too hard, big boy,"

Storm watched her walk away and blushed deeply. Wave looked at him.

"What? What did she say?"

"She s-said...good luck,"

---

After they were done in the gym, they took a walk outside, near the pool. Wave sighed, and Storm took notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. For the first time, I'm scared for my life,"

Raising a brow, Storm stopped.

"Really? Why?"

"Why? WHY? I've never fought anyone like this before! I thought I could do it, but I'm not sure anymore,"

Storm smiled. Not a cocky grin or a nervous smile, a sincere, empathetic smile.

"I'll be there...there's nothing to be scared of. No ones gonna be able to lay a hand on you than,"

Wave looked up and Storm realized that what he said sounded very protective and sweet. Both shared a tender moment just looking at each other. It was disrupted, however, when a boy ran forward with his inflatable toy and bumped into Wave, sending her splashing in the water.

"Ah!"

Wave raised from the water, shocked and soon angry when she realized what had happened. Storm tried not to laugh as he saw the bird with a gob-smacked expression.

"Who the HELL bumped into me!?"

A chorus of 'oo's' rang out from one side of the pool and some pointed to the kid. Wave got out of the water and gained on the poor, fearful child.

She stopped however, when she realized the glares she got. and looked around, a little red on the beak.

"Nice panties birdie! Woot!"

Storm held in his laughter and glared at the guys who were checking her out. It was a bad day to be wearing white.

"Ey, lay off!"

Storm took off his shirt and gave it to Wave. Wave looked at his comrade, and put on the baggy grey shirt, feeling humiliated. Both birds walked out from the pool and went back into the hotel room. Wave stopped him.

"You don't have to come just because of me,"

"I know,"

Wave smiled at him and both went into the room.

---

Storm and Wave were both on the bed panting, soaking wet from sweat and pool water. Neither of them realised what happend after they came into the door, but about five minutes in, they had made love together. Pangs of guilt surged through them both, but it was over come with the feeling of pleasure. huffing, Storm turned to Wave and spoke.

"You got a lot better...now I know why you're a swallow,"

Wave blushed and elbowed the big bird's side while he giggled. Storm got up and left the room telling Wave that he would be back later. Wave thought about what just happened and she felt guilty and a little sore. Because of Storm's size and his brute nature, things tended to be a little rough in bed.

Taking out her music player and looking at the calendar, she got tense. There were only two days left until the big match and she felt like quitting.

---

Short again, but school is to blame like with all the problems. I'm running out of ideas guys! :(

knuxnbat 4:27 PM


End file.
